El hilo rojo de nuestro destino
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Sebastian está trabajando, como siempre, sólo que en esta ocasión, quien le interrumpirá, no será uno de los torpes sirvientes, sino una visita mucho más personal OOC, 2 OCs, fluff, ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MARIIEZZ! ;)


Bien! Este es un pequeño oneshot que escribí gracias a MariiEzz, que me enseñó la foto que ahora está de portada de esta historia, y se lo dedico a ella

Gracias por la inspiración! ;)

Es un poco OOC, porque he metido a dos OC que no existen, uno de los cuales tiene el nombre del OC de MariiEzz, que me lo pidió.

Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

* * *

Riley´s POV

Escuché un ruido en la entrada, y la voz agitada y chillona de Mei-rin me dio a conocer que los muchachos han vuelto. Sonrío, y me levanté de la cama donde estaba tirada. El pequeño felino a mis pies ronroneó. Sabía que nadie debía verme, y sabía que nadie había de saber que estuve aquí... Pero tenía que verle... Una vez más.

De modo que esperé pacientemente. Pasaron horas hasta que alguien por fin se acercó a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba, pero aún así, no la abrió. El sonido de una campana hizo que quien quiera que iba a abrir la puerta, se detuviera.

Esa persona se alejó. Se alejó, y tardó en regresar. Oí voces serias en una habitación contigua, durante mucho tiempo, y me aburrí de esperar. Me moví por la habitación, impaciente. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Mucho, y yo no era una criatura paciente.

Me acerqué al armario y lo abrí de par en par, curioseando, pero sólo había camisas, pantalones, y un par de chaquetas, casi todas iguales. Es lo máximo que cabe esperar del armario de un hombre, me dije. Observé los papeles cuidadosamente redactados sobre el escritorio, y encontré un cajón cerrado con llave, presumiblemente el cajón donde guardaba sus objetos más preciados. Quería abrirlo, pero sabía que no debía, y lo respeté. Al fin y al cabo, no me gustaba meterme donde no me llaman. Levanté al pequeño felino en brazos, y regresé al lado de la cama, donde un bultito se movía tranquilo, juguetón, y le sonreí. Dejé al gato en mi regazo y cogí al pequeño ser que se removía dentro de la sábana en que le tenía envuelto. En la tierra hace mucho frío comparado con...

Mis pensamientos detuvieron su curso cuando se abrió la puerta y me encontré frente a frente con ese hombre que llevaba esperando para ver tanto tiempo. Me miró, se quedó muy quieto, y frunció el ceño. Y yo también. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y dejé al bultito en su manta, en la cama de nuevo. El gato se acurrucó a su lado en ademán protector, y yo me puse rápidamente de pie. Me acerqué a él, y le toqué la cara con la yema de los dedos, consternada. Me cogió las manos y sonrió, y le dejé hacer cuando me besó en silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado...?

- Ahora respondo por el nombre de Sebastian, Riley - asentí - No te preocupes por esto. Son sólo heridas superficiales, y se curarán rápidamente... No es fácil hacer daño a un demonio - asentí de nuevo, y le guié hacia el baño adjunto a la habitación. Sonrió al entender mis intenciones - Riley...

- Silencio, Sebastian, no intentes decirme qué hacer o qué no - rió entre dientes, y se dejó hacer -

Le despojé de la chaqueta y la manchada camisa, y le quité también los guantes rápidamente. Me demoré dibujando los contornos de su cuerpo, admirándolos, y él se rió de nuevo. Finalmente terminé de desnudarle, y le obligué a meterse en la bañera, que llené rápidamente de agua caliente. Sabía que a él no le importaba la temperatura del agua, pero no me resistí, es una pantomima que llevábamos haciendo mucho tiempo. Me sonrió, y tiró levemente de mi mano hacia abajo. Me incliné a su lado.

- Déjame verle... Parece que ha pasado una eternidad - le sonreí, porque sabía que esto ya no era fingido. Porque sabía que esto era real, podía ver la chispa cálida en su mirada que me decía que lo era. Asentí -

Volví a la cama, y rescaté al pequeño del gato, que jugaba a hacerle cosquillas con la cola. En cuanto le cogí en brazos, el felino saltó de la cama y me siguió al baño. Sebastian sonrió ampliamente al vernos. Acarició al gato suavemente, y extendió los brazos. Con cuidado de no mojarle, y que no tocase el agua, destapó levemente al pequeño niño de piel pálida y suave y cabello negro azabache, que estiró las manitas y sonrió. Abrió brevemente los ojos, y ambos pudimos apreciar perfectamente su color rojo sangre. Sonrió, con orgullo.

- Pequeño Austin... Eres perfecto - murmuró, con adoración. Sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa - Gracias otra vez, Riley...

- No te pongas ñoño, no te pareces a ti mismo en absoluto - se rió -

- ¿A qué has venido? Pensaba que quedamos que...

- Sé que decidimos que primero irías tú y luego tendría mi tiempo de comer, pero aunque no lo creas, no he venido a por almas humanas - parpadeó, y alzó las cejas. Suspiré - Tenía que verte, Sebastian, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Austin también tiene que verte de vez en cuando y yo... - vamos, dilo, me dije a mí misma. Me ruborice, antes de admitirlo, y él sonrió - Yo te echaba de menos, Sebastian...

- Siento esta situación, Riley... Pero es nuestra naturaleza, no podemos hacer otra cosa - asentí -

- Lo sé, Sebastian. Yo también lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada. Pero no he venido a lamentarme. Quería verte, Sebastian - sonrió de nuevo -

- Y yo quería veros a vosotros. Os echo de menos cada día, pero debo permanecer al lado de mi amo - me encogí de hombros -

- Tu nuevo amo no te trata muy bien - se echó a reír -

- Esto me lo hice tratando de protegerle, no te preocupes por mí...

- Siempre dices lo mismo - le regañé, mientras él salía de la bañera y me tendía a Austin para poder secarse. Sostuve al niño en un brazo para empujarle hacia la habitación. Le tendí un pijama que tenía pinta de no haber usado nunca, y se encogió de hombros, dándome la razón -

- Tengo que preparar cosas para mañana, Riley. Cuando vuelva a casa, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, pero...

- Ni hablar, te quedarás conmigo, al menos un rato. No te he visto en mucho tiempo, Sebastian, y tu hijo tampoco. Sólo es un bebé, no puedes privarle de ver a su padre - me miró a los ojos, dividido, pero finalmente aceptó -

- No puedo decirte que no si me miras así - hice una mueca, pero le sonreí -

Si había algo por lo que me gustaba mi compañero era por su lealtad. Sebastian era como una roca en cuanto a eso. Firme a su palabra, se quedó con Austin y conmigo hasta el amanecer. Me besó, casi perezosamente. Llevábamos horas hablando, tirados en su cama, acariciando tanto el cabello de nuestro pequeño, que dormía plácidamente, como el pelaje de nuestra mascota preferida, nuestro gatito. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

- Has de irte, mi Bocchan no puede saber que estuviste aquí... - asentí, y me puse de pie. Él besó suavemente una de las manitas de uñas negras del bebé, y me lo puso despacito en brazos - Cuidaros mucho, Riley... Volveré pronto.

- Esperaremos a papi, ¿a que sí, Austin? - abracé a mi pequeño y besé una vez más a Sebastian - Quédate tranquilo, Sebastian. Sé cuidar de mí misma... Sólo te pido que regreses a salvo - asintió -

Él se fue de la habitación, y suspiré, regresando al infierno, donde pertenecíamos todos. Nunca podría cansarme de Sebastian. Era mi todo, era mi ser. Era mi amigo, era mi compañero, y desde hacía no demasiado, el padre de mi único hijo. Era el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo del destino... Y nadie iba a cortarlo.

* * *

Y, hasta aquí llegó!

:3

Espero que les gustara, déjenme saber con un review, sii?

Saludos a todos!

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
